


Max+Positivity=Success

by BlackDragon41



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: A bit of agnst but good ending, Claustrophobia, David and Max get stuck in a cave, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Gwenvid(light), I am DADvid trash, Max has issues, Max just wants to see what normal parents would be like, Maybe - Freeform, Mother-Son Relationship, Near drowing, Post Parent's Day, Typical Dadvid, help make Gwom a thing, loads of feels, not quite to adoption stage, trapped in a cave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDragon41/pseuds/BlackDragon41
Summary: After participating in a camp activity meant specifically for him, Max finds himself trapped in an underground cave system with David. What could possibly be worse?Expect some crazy shit and awkward bonding.Now with In-progress fan art cover!





	1. The Odd One Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with In-Progress Fan art!

"Goooood morning campers!" Shouted David as he burst through the front doors of the mess hall, he invited himself in with a happy grin and friendly wave of the hand. He lost his smile only for a miniscule of a second before it returned, he would have been bothered at the sight of the mess before him; but he was already used to the rascals and all of their antics over the past few weeks. So he kept a smile on his face as he moved further into the placed his clenched fists on his hips, they looked to be enjoying themselves and that's what really matters at Camp Campbell.

Although current safety was an issue, that's something that would have to be worked on.

It was almost typical by now. Today the quartermaster was pinned to the wall with a bunch of forks holding him in place, any loose fabric was pretty much nailed to the logs. The man didn't seem phased by the kids and their actions, he only huffed lowly and blinked. Harrison looked like he was ready to throw a fork like a dart but quickly caught on to David's presence and smiled nervously as he quickly hid the utensil behind his back.

Nerris was chanting something with her arms directed at the old man, saying something along the lines of a healing and luck spell so that the target would remain safe while the magician showed off his throwing skills.

Ered was several feet away chewing her gum and blowing a bubble just to pop it with her teeth, seemed to be relaxing well, although she now had one of her dads at her side; he didn't look to happy with his rigid posture and folded arms.

David smiled a little more nervously and pulled at the yellow fabric around his neck, he was going to have to have a talk wasn't he?

Space kid was taped tightly onto the ceiling fan as it spun, shouting with joy as he was slinging rapidly in circles; testing the G force. Nurf was the one at the switch, he would flip it on and then off randomly, probably hoping to get Space kid to slip. They were both at it... again.

Nikki was running in circles on fours underneath the fan and making raspy breaths, as if trying to keep up with second Neil above.

Dolph was painting again, but this time he was painting on one of the walls of the room; this made David falter in his stance and full out cringe from what he saw. It was a large painting of Max standing on what looked like two lifeless lumpy figures with a nasty scowl, a knife in his hand. Most of the paint was in dark shades and mostly ranging in the general 'nighttime black and sunset red' color other than his standout blue hoodie. "I call it, Rage and Revenge!" Dolph clenched one fist with a sharp grin as happily presented to Max, Preston, and Neil.

"I LOVE IT!" Preston shouted as he threw his arms up in the air, eyes staring at the wall in awe and passion. "I can see it! It's well define beauty! It's expresses so much pain, anguish, retribution, and of course rage! It's magnificent, so compelling, full of raw emotion, so detailed and moving! It's an absolute masterpiece!"

"Vhy zhank you." Dolph lightly bowed to the compliment.

The theatrical boy turned to the shorter kid. "I must have your extravagant talent for art for the next time I need props and backgrounds for the stage, it would bring perfection to Theater Camp!"

Neil looked freaked out by it, his shoulders hunched and an expression of much concern as he gazed at the art. "Uh, I don't think we are allowed to depict violent graphical images of any sort on the camp premises." His eyes trail over to Max who is next to him, the Indian looks a little freaked out himself but he mentally dismisses the purpose of the artwork with a roll of the eyes and walks away from the group.

"Why did you have to paint the bodies?" Neil cautiously asked.

Dolph raised a brow. "Bodies?" He then smiled and swayed his head back and forth. "Nein, zhese are not bodies." He walked up the painting and tapped the clumpy forms. "Zhese are sacks of oatmeal, we all know zhat Max really hates oatmeal as he does many foods here. More zhan anyone else. I vas going to paint myself but Max has been more of an inspiration lately, especially with zhe ferocity he had during Parent's Day. So I chose him." He then patted Neil on the shoulder. "No one likes zhe oatmeal gruel zhat we eat here mein freund."

"Right." Neil nervously laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "But did you have to use so much red?"

Dolph raised a fist into the air. "Red is a color of anger and power!"

David let out a sigh. "Okay, at least it's not 'that' bad." He said lowly to himself since Dolph was able to clear the 'minor' details of his painting. Still... David just couldn't seem to look away from it, Max looked kind of scary, psychopathic even. Not that the boy was, of course not! He was a great kid underneath that cold grumpy exterior!

"Bad?"

The sudden voice made David flinch and curl himself up onto one leg from the sudden surprise. "Gah! ... Max?"

Max pocketed his hands and glared at his Camp Counselor before looking back at the painting. "I mean, it's not 'that' bad, but it's still pretty fucked up. Or at least it looks like something else that's very fucked up, too much red. Makes me look like I killed some people, doesn't it Da-vid?"

David slacked from his self curl and he repositioned himself to stand more firmly and put on a weak smile. "Max. Ba-bad?" David corrected with a low stutter. "I mean it looks ... uh great! You look like a real natural." He swung a fist with a faint confident smile that was obviously fake.

The boy's frown deepened more and his eyebrows narrowed sharply. "It's exactly as it looks, don't be shitting me." He pointed up at the man. "Just be fucking honest, you don't have to lie you know, it's not hurting my feelings." He then folded his arms and looked away, scowl withstanding.

That was perhaps 'not' the best way about going about trying to make the kid feel better, the picture apparently annoyed him. Max clearly looked upset although David gathered the assumption that it wasn't quite the painting itself, he only wanted honesty. Maybe he had said the wrong thing to the child?

He didn't have time to apologized before the front doors were kicked in by a pissed Co-Counselor who lost her fuse upon entry.

"Alright you brats, do we have to do this every damn morning?!" Gwen huffed and everyone went stiff. Nurf turned off the fan and Space Kid flew from the fan blade and ended up across the other side of the room. everyone had their eyes on Gwen and a stack of papers in her hand. "Everyone take a seat, you're gonna eat breakfast and then we are going over today's activities." She finished more lightly. Everyone obeyed.

This was going to be long day, but David decided that it was going to be a great day filled with fun new activities! And hopefully a chance to make a certain someone happy, or at least try.

...

Gwen and David were now before everyone in the mess hall, all of the kids were sitting down at the tables, the QM was still stuck the wall but was making progress to freedom by pulling a few forks off when wrenching his only hand free. The only exception was Agent Miller who stood directly behind his daughter, face emotionless.

"Okay David." Gwen smiled, "Since you came up with the idea I'll let you tell the campers their main activity today."

David was all too excited to get started and nearly quaked in joy but remembering something pretty important pulled him down to a little normalcy. "Thank you Gwen." She nodded at him. "Okay, I came up with a nice fun-filled activity that will test your ability to work together in teams and circumnavigate through the woods while also sharpening your knowledge of the environment. Today each of you will be given a partner and split up into teams to find the items along the beaten path out back. You're all going on a Scavenger Hunt!"

"Boo this lame shit!"

David saw Max shout then stick his tounge out at him. He let the somewhat playful discouragement fly from his shoulders and continued on with a wide smile. "As I was saying, today each of you will be paired with a partner and work together to find the items on the list, all which can be found in the beauty of the nature around us; with the exception of a small squirrel-shaped totem that the Quartermaster was so kindly to hand-carved and hide out in the woods behind the campsite."

Gwen started walking around and handing out paper to the kids. "Yeah, so what you have to do is find whatever is on this list that David came up with; and bring the stuff back here."

"Is there a reward for finding everything?" Preston quickly stood up and raised his hand. "Is there? Possibly another Theater camp?" He asked with vigorous enthusiasm and a raised hand; obviously wanting to put on another show.

David beamed. "Why I'm glad you asked Preston, there is a prize!" He said with just as much enthusiasm and even threw his arms into the air.

"Is it another bonfire?" Max asked with distaste and an unamused look.

David's arms dropped and he put his hands on his hips. "Actually no, it's a real prize this time. Even you'd like it Max."

Max looked at David with a semi-curious expression while also trying his best to not be even slightly interested in it.

"And... it is?" Neil encouraged.

"And what it is, is whatever the winners wants it to be that is within Camp Campbell's rules and regulations... legally that is for one day." The Camp Counselor stated with a bit of nervousness on the last bit with the government agent keeping a gaze fixed on him. "Also, it has to be within the budget of my last paycheck, camp funds are kind of low right now with ... Mr. Campbell absent." He finished more quietly with a flattering expression. "It also applies to standard safety regulations as well, don't need anyone getting hurt now do we?"

This made Max very interested and he couldn't deny it no matter how much he wanted, he could do whatever he wanted in camp for a full day? Now that sounded like a prize, he placed a hand on his chin as he thought of what he could do for the day.

Maybe make everyone his slaves and be pampered and listen to everyone grovel. He could have the whole camp in a fit of chaos with no interruptions, everyone gets to do whatever they want, why not share the prize and watch as the counselors are helpless to stop them? That'll be cool.

Or he could finally have a day with no fucking crazy adventures and boring menial tasks that the camp constantly puts on him. He could finally kick back and maybe even get a lounge chair and some soda... and some 'real' food and chill with his friends!

Maybe even force David and Gwen to take him to get some more pizza; that was actually kind of nice even though they just took him for some pizza last night, they were 'okay' to hang with he guessed and the food was fine cuisine compared to cheap shit they normally ate in camp. So that's an option.

He looked up from the floor to see Gwen talking to David though he wasn't paying any attention to the conversation, they looked pretty damn happy about the whole activity and were certainly getting along better since the past few weeks.

He suddenly had an idea.

Actually scratch the other ideas, he could have David and Gwen for once just be his... Max inwardly cringed at the thought and looked at the floor while putting his hands into his hoodie. It wasn't a bad one, he just wasn't exactly sure if he could ask them to, or even deal with the concept without discomfort and unease from them or himself. It's a silly fucked up thought. He scowled from the foreign feeling building up in his chest, it was annoying. ... But... it wouldn't hurt to at least see what it's really like to have real... even just for a day... just to have...

His current thought was derailed as Nikki suddenly grabbed his right shoulder and shook him violently with anticipation on her features. "Anything?! Can you believe it!?"

Max nodded and shrugged her off. "Uh yeah." He started. "I'm assuming you're going to want a mud pit added to the camp?" He raised a brow.

She placed her hands on her cheeks and gaped for a long second with widened eyes. "How did you know?! Are you psychic or something?" She asked with strong curiosity.

"No, it's pretty much a guess." He paused and gestured with his hand. "I'm also assuming you're going to want a bunch tug-of-war matches over said mud pit, and maybe even a mud fight?"

"Right again!"

Neil lightly chuckled. "You're pretty good at guessing Max. I thought she was going to want a whole day of adventure."

Nikki gasped aloud then turned to Neil and shook him violently. "That's a great idea!"

"Calm down kids." Gwen walked up the group and handed each of them a sheet of paper. "You have to find all of the items and the totem to get the main prize."

Max looked down at the sheet and raised a brow before throwing Gwen a disenchanted look. "Really, all we have to find is a bunch of different shaped leaves, a pinecone, an acorn, a feather, and a stupid squirrel totem? This isn't much of a challenge you know, just a boring game of collecting shit."

Gwen passed off the last sheet to Space Kid nearby and folded her arms. "There's like ten different leaves, and the totem is probably going to be near impossible to find since the Quartermaster is really good at hiding shit and he's the one that hid it. Finding everything else would be easy, but not the totem; so good luck with that." She smiled a little when Max gave her that 'fuck the QM hid the damn totem' look, his eyes narrowed.

"I guess it won't be 'that' easy then, still; if there's anyone gonna find it then it's gonna be me. I'm the smartest and the most crafty son of a bitch out here, and I'm not kidding about the 'bitch' thing since my mom is clearly a bitch."

Gwen lightly chuckled and ran her fingers through his curly locks, he grunted and winced. "That's the spirit, didn't think you were actually going to 'willingly' participate in this challenge David came up with; you almost never try any activity here."

Max fluffed his hair back into shape when the hand lifted. "Why wouldn't I? I would get whatever I want for a whole day at camp, it's like the only reward that I actually want from this place. Besides." He smiled nonchalantly and put his hands in the pocket of his hoodie. "I always wanted a couple of caterers, and a personal foot masseur. Maybe even your TV for the whole day to add?" Did he mean it? Not really, though still considering; getting the councilors riled up was a game to him.

Gwen's eye twitched a bit and she tensed up, no trash TV for the whole day on top of giving the kid foot massages and catering to him on hands and knees with David. Like Hell. She pointed at him. "You dastardly little shit." Her expression shortly deflated and she folded her arms, her scowl was quickly replaced by a grin. "Alright mister High and Mighty, if you think you can find all of it and that mother fucking totem then you will get what you want. I doubt anyone will find it anyways. But I suppose all of you can enjoy your pudding cups at least."

"Pudding cups?" Neil inquired.

"Pudding!" Nikki attached herself to Gwen's leg. "We get more pudding? I thought you guys banned it since we kept taking it all?"

The Co-Councilor blinked then nodded. "So that's explains all of the missing pudding? Oh well. But yeah, that's pretty much everyone's participation award, the winners still get the best prize. I locked the pudding in our cabin, so don't get any ideas on trying to steal any of it."

The young boy planted a fist in his other hand. "Fuck pudding, I'm finding that totem before I find anything else and I'm going to find it first." Max declared then pointed his thumb back at himself. He winced with eyes shut tight and swung his arms about as a hand came down onto his head and ruffled through his hair.

"Now that's what I like to hear Champ!"

Max growled and glared up at the man as he reshaped his hair once again, he was somewhat okay with David and Gwen now; but they'd be damned if they thought he was going to behave and do shit like a perfect goody goody kid. Fuck that. He still hated camp.

"So Gwen, you got the names of our teams yet?"

The woman nodded and pulled out a handful of tiny folded up slips of paper from her pocket and placed them on a table nearby. "May I have everyone's attention?!" She yelled out and the room quieted down. "Okay, for the teams; they will be drawn from this pile. I don't give a damn if you get paired up with someone that you don't want to work with. It's a scavenger hunt, don't really need to talk much to find a bunch of shit; so deal with it. Any complaints will be dismissed. Are we clear?"

Nurf looked around and shrugged. "Suppose so?"

"Oh shit I forgot." She whispered in David's direction.

"Forgot what?" He inquired with a light frown.

She nodded without looking, towards the oldest camper and the man standing behind her. "He's going to be here until further notice remember?" She said quietly through her teeth. "He also said that he's participating in any activity Ered does to make sure she's safe and that everything is legal."

"But that would mean that one camper will be by themselves." David worried, putting a hand up to his mouth.

Max's group, being the closest gave the councilors bewildered looks.

"It's okay, I have an idea, just roll with it." She whispered back then put on a nervous smile, David just stared. "Alright, because of certain... circumstances, there will be a minor change. I feel bad for whoever's drawn last." She finished that last bit more quietly and to herself.

"Our first team Gwen?" David encouraged, trying to make the situation seem more normal.

"Okay." She reached down and pushed the tiny slips around before picking one up and unfolding it to read the name. "Dolph, your teammate will be..." She reached down to take another slip. "Space Kid Neil."

Space Kid gave a high five to Dolph who eagerly held his hand out.

"Next up." She took two slips. "Nurf... and ... Preston."

"Not again?! Curse you cruel fate!" Preston shouted out loud with a dramatic pose and threw an arm over his face.

Nurf heavily sighed and his brows narrowed. "Geeze guys, I'm getting better; you don't always have to think that working with me is the worst thing that can happen to you." He then poked his chin and his eyes rolled towards the ceiling. "But then again, I did do some pretty traumatizing actions during my time at this camp; and I do like knives and still have repressed feelings of rejection from society and shit. And..." He continued to mumble on more quietly about himself.

"Ered..." Gwen sighed, she knew it was coming. "Because of Agent Miller's proposal, and the fact that he can shut the camp down at any moment when he deems it unsafe and harmful to the campers... he gets to be his daughter's partner." She slouched forward, and mentally cursed the guy behind the shades. "And an overbearing parent probably." She whispered to herself.

"What about me?" Nikki threw her arm up.

"I'm getting there, so clam down." She picked up a slip and read the name. "Harrison... and Nerris."

The two magic users high-fived each other.

"Next is Neil..."

Nikki was literally bouncing up and down at the edge of the table. "Pick me." She hinted. "Pick me, pick me."

"It's whoever i draw." She rolled her eyes. "It's Nikki." She said blankly.

"Yes!" She tackled Neil. "We are on teams Neil, we are going to win!"

Neil sat up and chuckled nervously. "Calm down, we haven't even started the search yet."

"If we win, we are so getting a mud pit... and maybe a pig?"

"If we win I'm getting a full chemistry set; maybe then I can finally have Science Camp the way it was meant to be."

Max stared long and hard at the last slip of paper lying on the table, a part of him was happy to be a loner; but another part of him felt like the antisocial outcast that he had been at the beginning of the camp before he met Neil and Nikki. He was always alone before then, and now even with friends he was still the odd one out; just like fucking Parent's Day. He felt detached though, why come he had to be the only one without a teammate? Of course life wasn't fair but this was plain shit, life was bullshitting him yet again. Bullshitted with careless asshole parent's, bullshitted him being stuck in this damn camp over summer, and bullshitted him even at something as stupid as this activity that he actually wanted to do for once. Fuck it.

He put his hands back into his hoodie, his aquamarine eyes then dart towards the hand that grabs it, it was David's. The man opened the slip and read. "It's Max." He looked up at his Co-Counselor and stated softly.

Gwen found herself straightening her posture and smiling with her arm out at the other councilor. "Then congratulations Max, your teammate is David."

"Whaaa..." Both David and Max gaped at her for a long second. Max then wadded his paper and tossed it behind him before folding his arms and glaring at the floor.

"Are you sure about this Gwen." David asked as he looked down at Max and then back to the woman. He would be more than happy to help Max; even more so than of all people, but he was starting to wonder if that was a good idea. He's had a good moment with the boy last night; got a smile and even a quick hug before they left the pizza place, but that doesn't mean that anything really changes. Even though he wished it would.

Max has really been opening his eyes up more lately, he's not used to dealing with someone who's going through so much; and with someone who'd rather go through their troubles alone.

Gwen traded her smile for a light frown and rubbed the back of her aching neck. "Yeah, we can't let him go it alone and you know that. It's been rough for him long enough already; just try not to upset him too much. Because, while you're busy with Max, I have to keep an eye on you know who." She nodded towards the Agent looking directly at them. "You know? Make sure that everything runs smooth for Ered and that nothing provokes a lawsuit or the immediate termination of the camp?" She whispered. "We still have a few weeks of camp left and as far as I know; even with Cameron Campbell in Super Guantanamo; we're still getting paid. Or at least I hope we are. I mean, even as much as I detest being out here and away from the comforts of home... I kinda like the pathetic woodsy getup and the rotten little brats. They are really something... when you get used to em. Paid or not." She finished with a soft smile.

David beamed back and pulled her into a tight hug before patting her back. "I just knew that you would eventually find the love of Camp Campbell."

She sighed heartily and pulled away. "Well don't look too much into it, I still don't like bug bites and the cheap-ass food. And my bed, hard as a damn rock." She bent her spine back into place. "Okay People, head out back and get on the trail, stay on the path and good luck. Also! No stealing from other teams and don't eat any wild berries! Also no killing birds for their feathers!" Gwen hollered and all of the children departed with Nikki literally dragging Neil out the front door first.

Only one remained when the doors closed on themselves.

Gwen blinked and put her hands on her hip, why wasn't she surprised. "I thought you said you were going to win this Max? Can't win it from here."

David bit his lip from the absence of Max's reply, he then picked up the sheet of paper that the boy had crumpled up and dropped. He pulled it open and tried his best to get the crinkles out, there was still a long silence so he decided it was best to see himself out and give the child a moment to think. Max really did seem like he wanted to do this activity and now it was like he had no enthusiasm for it at all, like David's own presence drained it from him. There was an awkward cough and then David put on a fake grin. "I'm going to go ahead and get a good start; probably stick around the trail's entryway for a few minutes, I'll be outside if you need me." He then exited quickly, only taking a short glance back to see Max's gaze still on the floor; he missed the eyes looking up at him when he turned his head back around closed the doors.

"Something eating you?" She prodded, "If it's David I can understand but he's really not that ba-"

"It's not David." He muttered lowly, eyes now back at his feet. "Or not fully anyway."

"Then what is it?"

He hesitated for a moment but talking with Gwen wasn't always a bad thing, she could relate in some instances and she had enough common sense and experience with the psyche to understand. "Why am I always the odd one out?" He spouted.

"That's it? Really?"

"Gwen!"

"Right, sorry. I don't know Max." She moved onto one knee so that they were at the same eyelevel and placed a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder. "This sounds pretty important to you."

"It is." He didn't shrug her off. "I always get fucking shit and everyone else around me has everything that I want. I don't get a normal life or a normal family or a normal teammate, or normal anything; I feel like I'm always excluded! It's fucking bullshit!" He shouted and swiftly wiped away the moisture gathering in the corners of his eyes, trying his best to stave off obnoxious feelings. "I don't have a normal fucking family, they didn't even bother to show up for Parent's Day, didn't grow up with fucking normalcy like most kids, come to a camp that always seems to put me fucking last somehow. I didn't even get a teammate from the rest of the group, I would have gladly accepted fucking Space Kid over being the odd one out!"

"Max."

"No, this always happens." He grumbled. "For once in my life, I just want some damn normalcy, even if it's at this fucking hellhole of a camp." He paused for a second. "Can't have decent home life, I should at least have a seemingly decent time here."

"Max?"

"I've always been the loner, the fucking oddball, antisocial outcast! This fucking camp keeps mocking me! Even with Nikki and Neil, I'm always getting the short end of the stick."

"Max!" Gwen shouted and caught the boy's attention. "Look, I know that you are clearly bothered by that fact, and sadly I don't have much time to talk before I have to go out there and stalk that creepy agent guy so that nothing goes awry. But! If you go out there and complete the Scavenger Hunt, you can make yourself a whole day of normalcy okay? Think about it. Twenty-four hours of doing whatever it is that you want, even if it is getting a foot massage and stealing my trash TV. Even if it means making up your own camp and choosing whoever to be on your team for whatever game or activity. Whatever you want to happen that is not violent or destructive, ect, ect." She softly smiled, the boy's eyes were widened by her words. "I see you get what I mean hmm?" She removed her hand and Max's expression lightened a little.

"At least you're right about that, I can have what I want."

Gwen nodded. "Yeah, and I don't know if you know it yet little shit, but David knows more about trees and nature more than any of us out here; in fact he could probably find all of the leaves in no time flat. I'd say that his involvement would be cheating, but he doesn't know where the totem is so I'll let his advanced tree knowledge slip."

Max blinked, he almost forgot about how much the camp man actually knew about the woods and shit. It was kind of cheating but he didn't care, if he got that prize then who cared if he cheated.

"You feeling better now?"

"I guess." Max replied, his eyes finally move up to face violet ones. "It's probably the only way to have a day where I call the shots, that'd be great. My own day to enjoy."

"Then why are you still standing here? Go out there, grab David and find that shit!"

Max then turned around and started walking towards the doors.

"Oh and Max."

The young boy stopped before he reached the doors and looked back at Gwen, she was softly smiling.

"Don't tell him that I told you, but David told me that he made this activity especially for you; try not to disappoint okay?"

Max blinked, not exactly sure how to respond to that openly. It made him wonder if the whole free day award was meant for only him, but why would either of the councilors support that? He was a trouble maker and clearly the worst of the campers, of course also the best but still; he had a record of causing trouble. Surely they can't trust him to run camp for a whole day the way that he wanted?

What the fuck is wrong with them?

But then again, even if it was made specifically for him, a challenge; he wasn't the only camper after the prize. He was going to have to earn it so it seemed. Max shook his head and continued out the door without another word, still not quite sure what to make of the day's grand event and why his only his name was attached to it.

He walked around the cabin and into the woods, he immediately saw David a few feet away of the entry poking through a bush.

"Ah ha! I found a Maple leaf! And even before we hit the trail!" The man wrenched himself free of the shrub and wiped off a few twigs and leaves from his head and chest. His eyes widened when he saw Max trudging towards him, he opened his mouth to gasp and shook the tiny leaf in his hand with utmost joy.

"Just shut up and come on." Max muttered lowly and surprisingly lacking the normal hostility that he normally had as he passed the councilor.

David placed the leaf into a small tote bag in hand and followed behind with a thoughtful smile.


	2. Give Max an Inch He Takes a Mile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting much of a response for this story, but I'm happy to receive all of the Kudos and comments and Thank you personally from the bottom of my DADvid Trash heart. :3 
> 
> Sorry If I don't always reply, I am a busy lady(26) with a demanding job with overtime. I'm even working this Saturday, so expect updates maybe once a week or two, depends on how busy I am, have a home life too lol 
> 
> *cough*videogames*cough*cough*sisters*cough*3yearoldniece*cough*church*cough*cough*RestofFam*cough*
> 
> Ethhhemmmm needs some cough medicine XD
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chappie. Next chapter will be longer I promise(this chapter was literally written in 3 hours)

"Wait Max, we're passing up so many leaves!" David called after the young boy who now looked determined more than ever to find the only single item of the list. Max had brushed some bushes aside on the trail and then let them swing back into place when he moved onward. David has never seen the boy this determined before, but he wasn't looking for any of the listed items that were probably within reach. "Max?"

Max ignored David's words for the most part, all his eyes were on was for anything made of wood and in the shape of a squirrel; there was no need to find the other shit when the totem was the only requirement to getting the big prize of the scavenger hunt. Getting to it first is all that mattered.

"But there's an oak tree right here?" David pointed out as soon as his eyes landed on the familiar leaves of the plant. He huffed as Max had already scurried ahead and now running through a bunch of weeds, he sighed before making a quick pluck of an oak leaf and dropping it into the bag; Max sure didn't look like he was having any fun. The search was supposed to be at least a little enjoyable, now it was just an activity to cross off the list that Max doesn't like doing.

The boy had crawled out a shrub filled with brambles and grunted as he did so, small greenish brown jellybean shaped pods covered in spikes stuck to hoodie, his hair, his pants, and his sleeves as he pulled from the wall of weeds. "Damn it." He winced as he began plucking off the sharp pods and throwing them to the ground. They were pretty sharp, he even pricked his fingers a few times just trying to get them out of his hair.

"Uh oh, looks like someone went into the tall weeds; let me help you with that."

Max removed his attention from his arms to the man now kneeling close to him and plucking off the seed pods, he winced and even scooted back when David pulled one out that had been tangled from his thick hair.

"The fuck David, that fucking hurts." He patted the sore spot and glared up at the man.

David lowly chuckled and continued fishing for the sharp barbs, he earned another growl when he pulled another from Max's curly mess. "I'm sorry Max, but trust me, it'll be a lot worse if you leave them in too long; could get matted in your hair and that's not a pleasant experience."

The kid shooed the hand away and patted around his curls for more spikes. "What you've had this shit stuck in your hair before?" Max questioned though it seemed unlikely that David would have the same issue seeing as his hair was so short.

David looked to the sky for a second with a hand on his chin. "Well, I don't think it was me," He then smiled back down at the boy and helped pluck a few more from the back of the kid's hoodie. "But I've had a few camper-mates before who had the same problem, one even let the pods stay in their hair and had to get a haircut because there was so many and they were tangled into a huge mess. Been years ago, but I still remember like it was yesterday..."

"NO!" Max suddenly shouted and broke David's train of thought. "Do not get into storytelling Camp man, I get the point." He plucked off the last visible one and patted around for anymore, he then looked back at his counselor. "Forget the story, forget the leaves, just find the squirrel carving; everything else can come later."

"But there's a spruce back there and possibly a pinecone." David paused for a second before standing up and walking a few feet before picking something up off the ground. "Well whaddya know?" He beamed as he stared at the object in his hand. "I found a pinecone."

The bushes nearby quaked and this made the Camp Counselor back away a few steps slowly before a teal figure broke from the shrub and stood at his feet. "Is that a pinecone?" Came Nikki's ever-so-curious tone, she smiled up at the man.

David grinned back and nodded. "Why yes it is Nikki, this is from a pine tree." He moved a finger over the ridges. "See these teeny-tiny little branches protruding off of it?" The girl nodded. "Well each of them house a seed."

Neat! Can have it?" She jumped up and down to see the object in hand.

"Of course you can!" Before David could even lower his hand the girl had snatched it from his palm and stuck the thing in between her teeth.

"Thanks!" She said through clenching teeth and bolted off into the woods.

"Way to go 'Forest Guru', why don't you just go ahead and give away the rest of your findings and help everyone else win instead?" Max bitterly spat as he turned his back and started ambling along the trail with eyes searching every sensible hiding spot the totem could be, between rocks, inside of trees with holes, perched on a tree limb somewhere.

David blinked when he noticed that he pretty much just gave away the pinecone to the wild girl, no wonder Max was suddenly more upset. "Oh gosh darn it." He muttered lowly to himself and brought a palm to his forehead. "I'm sorry Max, its so easy to forget that this is a challenge when you're usually an overseer of the campers; rather than a participant. It's my mistake, I'll find us another one."

A heavy gruff came from the shorter form. "Whatever; stop being so nice and also 'think' for once. Fuck the leaves and pinecones and shit. Don't even need them."

"But the items of the scavenger hunt?"

"I'm not interested on finding those yet if you haven't already figured it out genius; there's plenty of that junk in the woods, but there's only one totem. Find that and everything else becomes easy." He said with not even looking back, his aquamarine orbs were too busy scanning branches.

That made sense. Wow, the boy was pretty smart for his age, way too smart. The object of the hunt was to gather all of the items, but there is only one totem so with it; there can be no loss. David wanted to commend Max's plan but instead decided to pull the tote bag's straps over his shoulder and get his eyes focused on the area around them, he had to help the kid win and make him happy. With there only being a few weeks left of summer camp left; he sure wanted it to end on a great note for such a deserving child. David put a hand over his eyes to block out some sunlight and flowed behind Max a dew steps back, he kept his gaze on the higher level since Max was so short and more likely to see it at his own eyelevel.

They walked the winding path for many minutes without any luck, they managed to pass Nurf and Preston at one point, ended up stumbling on Nerris glaring at Harrison who apparently stored all of their findings in his hat; thus making them disappear. The kid cracked a weak grin and rubbed the back of his head in nervousness when he failed to make them reappear. Nerris took the charge and decided that putting the leaves in her hat was the better option.

David wanted to give a few pointers to help them at least recover a few of their lost items but Max was moving through the trail at a more rapid rate than when they first begun; so he left the two children and followed his teammate.

...

Max panted loudly and finally came to a stop with his hands going to his knees in his haunch, he was starting to get winded and all of his efforts so far were for naught with no progress. "It's been over an hour..." He groaned and took a longer breath and wiped the sweat beading his face; this was after all, an activity with actual exercise that he ever deliberately attempted so he wasn't exactly in the best shape. "Damn it's hot out here." He cursed lowly to himself before pulling his hoodie off over his head and tying it around his waist. He fanned himself with his hand as he waited for David; who was surprisingly more attentive in his search, to catch up.

David stopped when he finally peeled his eyes from the nature surrounding him when the corner of his eye captured an unusually bright color in the pallet of deep browns and greens. It was bright yellow and it was Max! Max without his hoodie on, his Camp Campbell shirt shining in all it's bright camp glory. David could hardly contain himself, but did somehow. He mustered up a big smile and paced over to the little guy with a bounce in his step.

"It's nice to see you embracing the Camp Campbell's spirit by showing the world your T-shirt!" He started, "I'm so proud." He finished more quietly to himself and wiped a tear.

Max rolled his eyes. "Yeah like I wanted to wear this damn shirt for all to see my 'love' of Camp Campbell, why do you think I wear it under my hoodie; it's an act of rebellion dumbass. I'm the only one in camp that has one seeing as the camp is too damn cheap to purchase one for every kid. It's like a mark of shame. I just had to be odd one out, the first one to show up at this God forsaken place to get it."

David shrugged off the words and kept his smile. "Well either way, it looks great on you Max; the first time I've ever seen you wear it for more than a minute." He lightly chuckled. "Why I still even have mine from my own childhood!" He lightly pulled at the yellow fabric wrapped around his neck; but not quiet enough to pull it off. "I like to wear mine with pride." He beamed and coiled his ring finger before giving 'nothing or no one in specific' the Camp Campbell salute.

"Whatever, fucking weirdo." Max sneered and started forward again. He walked for about two more minutes before coming to a stop again, his legs were starting to hurt and his feet too; his shoes weren't exactly meant for comfortable hiking. He was getting to the point of weighing the value of the prize to going back to camp and taking a very long nap.

David watched as Max took another stop to wipe sweat from his forehead with his arm and lean back against a tree for support, this was perhaps the most he's ever seen Max move before in one setting. They've only been searching for a little over and hour according to his watch and so far no progress had been made for the totem; he was starting to wonder if one of the campers had found it already.

NO!

Nope, it was too early to give in; Max is already pushing himself to win and it's the most effort he's ever had in any camp activity. It would be down right wrong to stop and give up hope now; not when the boy is this into it.

David walked up to Max and wrapped his hands around the boy's small frame, Max's eyes widened as he was lifted up and over; being placed on the man's shoulders. David held Max's legs firmly and began walking.

"What the fucking hell are you doing?!" He blinked and planted his tiny fist on the elder's head. He then wrapped his arms around the guy's cranium after he realized how high he was. He was not used to this, being at least six feet off the ground. A slight fear of heights may have also played a role in this freak out.

"Ow, hey stop that." David grimaced and lightly complained but kept on walking, he felt Max cling on but couldn't read his expression; he stopped in his place, a bit worried. "It's okay Max, I won't drop you. I promise."

"Why? Was all that Max could muster with his eyes tightly squinted shut.

"You looked tired their little guy, I can carry you though; give you time to rest your feet and recover. Also give you a better view to spot the totem maybe?... ... Max, are you afraid of heights?" He raised a brow.

"N-no." He hissed. It took a few long seconds for the boy to relax on his shoulders and pry open his eyes, David still had a firm hold just above his ankles so the kid wasn't in any immediate danger. Although knowing David, their often clumsy Counselor, it was only a matter of time for the guy to slip up and drop him somehow. Max only hoped that he wouldn't drop him cause he had a feeling that there was going to be no protesting about walking again, not when he was already exhausted and still needed to find the wooden squirrel statue first.

Finally forcing himself to put trust in David, which isn't something always guaranteed since the man was always oblivious to something, he sat up and placed his hands on the man's head. David began walking again and Max dug his nails in which evoked an audible 'ow', but after a few minutes of staying balanced and still being held onto; he finally loosened his grip and started focusing on the environment around them.

As much as he didn't want to admit; David was right, this was a better view in which he could spot most things from. He could see down below, behind, up above, all while looking and not having to actually waste energy. It was kind of nice not that he'd say aloud, Max could even feel a soothing cool breeze at this elevation then he could on the muggy forest floor, his skin felt cooler and stopped sweating. His feet finally got to rest and his legs weren't bothering him now that he was getting the free ride, it was good to relax but all while still searching around.

The sounds of the footsteps walking over crunchy leaves and twigs, the very light bounce with the steps, the soft warm hair underneath his palms... it almost became too damn comfortable. The sounds of birds chirping deep within the woods and the gentle flowing and trickling sounds of a creek nearby had Max leaning forward to rest himself on David's head. The man didn't complain or even respond, Max propped his arms on the man's temple and he rested his head on his arms; his eyelids suddenly felt heavy. It was a battle but nature was trying it's best to lull him to sleep with the lullaby of the calm woods and it's various natural sounds playing together in a harmonious tune. David certainly wasn't helping. I mean he was, but not with helping Max stay awake.

It was pretty embarrassing actually, his cheeks flared up some and he was thankful that no one was around nor that David couldn't see his burning face. He remembered seeing kids back at his hometown riding on the shoulders of their fathers or uncles; although knowing his own dad, he'd never get to see what it's like from the adults height perspective, never get the lift of a fun and loving father who wanted to show them the world. ... Or a parade when the streets were too crowded to see from the ground. It was nice, that much he at least admitted to himself. Not sure why David would give him a lift other than the fact that he pitied him or was too damn nice for his own good. Max didn't deserve a lift, so he told himself after everything he's done to the Camp Counselor.

Still, he was getting a free ride and a chance to rest.

His eyes needed rest too.

Ah fuck it, Max decided to let his eyes close for just a few minutes.

Just a few.

David walked in silence for a few minutes before noticing just how quiet and still Max had gotten. "Max?" He asked, he then stopped when he thought he heard a light snore. The Camp man couldn't help but let a smile spread across his face, he couldn't fully see Max from his position; but he didn't need to see to know that the boy had fallen asleep on his head. Poor guy, only ten years old with the mind of an adult; still too young to ignore the call of rest. David lightly sighed, he spoke quietly to the sleeping form. "Okay Max, just ten minutes okay?" He started again and kept his eyes on the trail, they were almost halfway through it, it wouldn't be long before they would be taking the loop around and heading back to camp.

He hoped that they hadn't pass the totem just yet.

...

"Max."

"Max?"

Max felt himself sway a bit, his heavy eyelids crack open to that they were now in a different place, a curve in the trail it looked like.

"Hey Max?"

He felt himself shake some more and his eyes widened when he thought he was going to slip, he quickly latched onto David's ears and squeezed.

"AHHHHH!" Max, can you please let go of my ears." David whined.

"Oh." Well he didn't let go but he did loosen his grip a little. "Where the fuck are we?" Max started, his gaze now moving around them, a part of the woods he hasn't seen before. Of course, anyone at the camp almost never takes a hike on their own free will and explore the woods behind the mess hall slash activity center, let alone walk the whole thing.

Except David. Obviously.

"Hey. See anything around here?" David suddenly ask with his more than average peppy tone, a big smile plastured on his face. Max didn't have to see it to know it was there.

"I don't see anything you fuckwa-"

"Sorry! Wrong way" David quickly spun on his heels and showed Max a different view, though the kid clutched back on the ears rather tightly; David held his whimper because he was so slap happy.

Max gaped at what he saw, his eyes widened and a smile cracked across his face; for a long second before falling into a small smile and eager narrowed eyes. "That's the totem!" He pointed to a huge rock behind a few bushes that had a carved wooden figure of a squirrel sitting perfectly on the top, fear of heights suddenly out of mind.

"You were only asleep for twelve minutes, I gave you a few extra for good behavior before stumbling upon our main goal; the totem." Max let the comment slide, he didn't feel like throwing words at the Camp man at the moment. David pulled Max up over his head and set him down, watching the kid shove some shrubs aside as he headed to grab the statue.

"Fucking finally!" Max crawled up onto the rock with the statue within arm's reach, he was just about to grab it before a small gray figure landed before him chirping aggressively. "The fuck?" He immediately noticed the eye patch on the critter and suddenly remembered that it was the rebellious squirrel that they encountered when trying to replace the old mascot.

'I told you there would be consequences!' It shook a tiny fist and chirped in squirrel, not that Max or David could decipher or understand.

The small rodent then launched forward and took the wooden statue by it's teeth and bolted off into the woods with it.

Max gaped for a long moment and David looked absolutely puzzled.

The damn thing has the totem and he was going to have to go and get it.

"Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hint of Next chapter:
> 
> Max can't swim.


	3. Crossing the Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the Kudos and Bookmarks and comments. Boy there was more than I ever thought I would get for this story but I'm not complaining, I'm glad you are enjoying this story.  
> I would have updated sooner but... 
> 
> Monday- I drew the fanart cover that needs improvement and to be completed.
> 
> Tuesday-Played Town of Salem and typed maybe 4 or so paragraphs.
> 
> Wednesday- writer's block(but!) An inspirational movie I bought from Amazon fixed that right up. It's called CAMP, It's so f**king good and there so many parts that make me see David and Max in it. If you haven't seen it then you should, it's about a camp for abused and neglected children that live in foster care and this rich guy trying to look good for a client by becoming a camp councilor and getting paired with an abused kid that's mean and troubled and hates him. They start off bad but over time start talking and bonding and the kid opens up about his parents and shows his scars and stuff. And when camp ends... it just gets so damn good. Feels galore. it's so good.
> 
> Thursday-realized I had to work this Saturday and will be spending the night over at my sister's house on Friday so I wouldn't get to type and so finished the rest of the chapter to post on time! And it's longer as promised!

Max growled lowly to himself as he ran after the one-eyed ebony tree rodent, the damn thing was fast on it's legs and intent on losing him; leading him through more brambles, bushes, tall weeds, over fallen logs, around large rocks, up and over small hills, through small creek beds, and through closely grown pine trees with tons of painful pine needles.

Was it worth it now?

Fuck no.

But Max told himself that he didn't waste over an hour and a half walking through the woods, looking everywhere his strained eyes could see, get covered in spikey barbs and walked until his heels hurt with a rather annoying David; just to come out empty handed and only get a fucking pudding cup for all this shit. He desereved more than some chocolate flavored dessert for getting this far.

"Max, come back!" David reached a hand and shouted as he ran after the determined kid chasing the squirrel through the woods, he kept his eyes glued on the boy weaving through the trees. "We have to go back to the path, these woods go on for miles and we can easily get lost!" He exclaimed, of course he put on a worry face when his words went on deaf ears. Not even he has been out in this part of the neck of the woods before.

"I am not losing that totem to you, you damn tree rat! Give it the fuck back!" Max shouted with narrowed eyes and a sneer to match, he was starting to get winded again with beads of sweat rolling down his face and huffs escaping his mouth.

The squirrel turned it's head a little to shoot back it's own glare, there was no way it was going to let the boy have the carving of their dead king that the old camp abomination created. Never! This was revenge! It scurried along through a few more dense pine trees and towards an opening with the sounds of rushing water, thanks to the trees, the child had slowed a bit which gave the little critter just enough time to bolt up and onto a fallen tree; over a rushing river in a small gorge that the water spent years carving out. It stopped midway across the log when the child entered the clearing and came to a stop while kneeling over some to catch his breath.

"Damn it." Max cursed lowly to himself as he inhaled and exhaled loudly. His eyes landed on the squirrel on a log across a midsize rushing river, it looked like it was merely taunting him by just sitting there with the totem in it's grasp.

"Ooof, ouch!" David shielded his face as he ran through the pointy evergreens, he came to an abrupt stop when he saw Max finally standing still; gasping for breath. "Max-"

"Shut the fuck up David, I'm fine!" He growled and forced himself to stand up straight.

"But we need to backtrack to-"

"Give me the damn totem squirrel, you have no use for it." Max demanded, interrupting his counselor. "Don't make me come over there." He pointed at the tiny bastard.

The tree critter stuck it's tounge out at them and blew a raspberry before grabbing the totem with its buckteeth and finishing crossing the log. It then mocked the two from the other side with it's tiny paw folding towards itself, as if daring them to cross the tree and take it themselves.

With his flared temper Max ran up to the log and proceeded to climb atop of it, although he couldn't quite reach the top since he was just too short. "Curse my prepubescent legs." He growled to himself as he struggled to pull himself up. He looked back to see David now close by with a worried expression, figures he wouldn't outright make himself useful in this kind of situation. "Camp man, give me a lift." He told David, anger like venom still dripping from his tone.

David blinked and then put his hands on his hips, his expression now read more along the lines of a scolding parent. "Now now, you know that I can't do that, this log does not look secure and clearly does not look safe; I've never even been to these parts of the woods and not across this log so I'm afraid not."

"The fuck, the totem is right there!" He pointed to the one eyes squirrel now laughing and dancing from victory in its place.

The tiny critter pointed at the larger idiot, almost as if pitting the courageous kid for having such a lame guardian.

A loud piercing shriek then echoed throughout the woods and both David and Max both looking towards the sound and now a large flying figure sailing through the branches of trees, it was a large hawk. It shrieked again as it swooped down to collect the squirrel in it's talons before flying upward and fast with the rodent chirping barely audible curses.

'You haven't seen the last of meeeeeeee!' It chirped until it disappeared from sight beyond the horizon of trees.

Max now blinked with no anger or malice in his expression, just confusion. "O-kay." That was unexpected but hey, now the totem was an easy grab! He narrowed his eyes a little with a nasty grin, now he was going to get that totem and nothing was going to stop him; victory is right there. He nearly pulled himself up using the roots of the fallen tree until a hand wrapped around his arm and pulled him back down to the ground. His grin fell to a gape before falling into a deep frown with his eyebrows flat. His astonishment was quickly replaced with disappointment and anger.

He should have known.

"Now Max, I know you want to get the totem but crossing the log isn't going to happen."

"The fuck David?" He spouted and threw his arms out before crossing them.

David lightly sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to reason with the kid was never an easy task; most of the time the boy ignored his words. "Well for one, there are no roots connected to the ground." He used his fingers to number his reasons and kept them up to remind Max. "Two, it's over a river; that in itself spells trouble. And three, it even looks unstable and might not even hold your weight; this tree is old and on the very last steps to complete decay."

He walked over to the tree and easily broke one of the roots off with hardly an effort; he could see tiny tunnels in the wood and bark where termites have ate away at the decomposing plant. "See?" He then lightly waved the root in his hand, pieces were chipping off with ease. "There's holes all in it and the barks coming off just by barely moving it. I know trees and the process of nature taking back what it gives, the moss on this log is also pretty old just by looking at it, a very dark green with sprouted spore pods; it has to have been feeding off this wood for years. ...Probably." He finished the last bit with uncertainty, not entirely sure about the moss since his love was mostly for trees, beautiful mountain views, and the good old camping experience.

"It has to be at least stable enough to hold me, I barely eat anyways." Max countered lightly and gestured his hand with his words. "With little to no food at home and the shit at camp, I should be light as a feather. Under eighty pounds give or take."

David shook his head and blinked; the kid had to be underfed or something to be that light for his age. "You're that light?" He asked off topic with a raised brow before shaking his head to stay on focus. "Wait, getting off topic here. It doesn't matter the weight, I can't just risk it." David expressed with his arms moving down at his sides.

Max rolled his eyes. "Fine then just toss me over there, piece of cake." He looked back down at the river several feet down, the space between them and the land where the totem was about ten or eleven feet wide. He was pretty confident in his weight, even David could probably toss him over with ease. The water did look a little fast but he wasn't too concerned, so long as David don't fuck up the throw that is.

"What?! Throw you?! Max that's an even worse suggestion!" He fretted.

"Why? You too weak to chuck the weight of a large sack of oatmeal over there?" He attempted to provoke the Camp Counselor to do it, surely he could sine the man has no issue with packing him or picking him up.

"I'm not doing it." David swayed his head back and forth, emerald eyes locked onto aqua orbs.

Of course, what did Max expect when the dare was completely dismissed. It sucked that David barely has any pride in his own strength, not that he had too much to begin with but still; too damn worrisome and cowardly. Great.

"Max throwing you over there is a complete violation of Camp Campbell's safety regulation, it's also far too dangerous. I'm sorry Max but I can't do it and I won't." He crossed his arms.

The ten year-old clenched his tiny hands and scowled with slanted brows. "Oh really? Well I guess this is what I should have expected out of the most 'shitty Camp Counselor'." He pointed up at David." I bet Gwen would have done it- ... with at least a few insults, but not you because you're a fucking pussy-ass coward that lives by the rules of a fucking shady Quartermaster and Camp Founder that really don't give two shits about anyone but themselves!"

These words made David flinch and silently gasp, recoiling a hand to his mouth.

"You can't even trust your own fucking self to do something so fucking easy, but I'm not surprised there." Max rolled his eyes and began pacing back and forthwith his arms moving to his words. "Oh and how the fuck do you know everything? Did you live out here in these woods all your life to know what's completely decayed or not? And moss, really? Who the fuck knows that much about moss?"

The man frowned deeply with sad eyes.

"Who the fuck cares! I mean really?" The boy shrugged. "You wanted me to come out here and enjoy myself on some ridiculous camp activity that's for six year-olds and expect to find a stupid carving of a squirrel just to collect a bunch more shit and get a decent prize? Well I agree that the prize is indeed worth it, but you are a fucking idiot to give anyone of us little... shitheads... a whole day of doing whatever the hell we want on a paycheck budget when you know we are certainly going to fuck something up and waste your damn money on something pointless because that's too much to give a ten year-old. But it get's worse, after being my fun and excited teammate, you won't even help me finish the hunt with the only item on the list that even fucking matters!"

There was silence on David's end.

"I mean, if the everyone else was smart, they would have put the totem number one on top of the fucking priority list! So obvious! It's not fair for the others who don't think on my level David, I didn't come from the same happy home any of them did, I made myself fucking smart because all I ever see and hear is bullshit. The hell you think you are making this shit up?"

David lowered his head to hide his eyes and frowned. There wasn't nothing to be proud of with the barrage of insults, but-. "Max you don't understand." He spoke lowly and raised his arm up a little, a hand not particularly reaching out to anything.

"Oh I understand alright." With David not paying full attention to him, Max dug his nails into the bark of the fallen tree and managed to pull himself up with little commotion. He moved his arms to his sides for a second to gain balance before pointing back at David. "I know that you made this damn activity for me because Gwen told me, to make me actually enjoy myself? Then to literally have the one necessary item on the list be completely out of reach and you 'not' help me? What kind of joke is this? I guess you don't really want me to win the prize huh? But I also assume you don't want any of the others to have a chance? I don't get you."

David clenched his teeth. Max wasn't supposed to know those details, but then again; he should have expected Gwen to spill those tidbits at some point. It was probably the only explanation she had to get Max to actually try the camp activity in the first place. "I want you to win, but not if it endangers you in any way." He lifted his head. "I want you to be happy for once, at least once. That's why I-"

By this time Max was already walking across the log, his steps were wobbly as the bark and soft wood squished quietly underneath his heels.

"MAX!" David shouted out and ran up to the end of the fallen tree. "Max, come back, you're going to fall!" He placed one hand on the tree and used his other to coax the kid back to him.

The boy stopped for a long second to regain full balance, he nearly fell forward but swung his arms back to catch himself. "Like hell. I'm completing this 'fun' camp 'activity' like you wanted me to, then I'm going to make you and Gwen my slaves for the day for pissing me off." He quickly flipped David off with the one finger salute and proceeded forward.

David fought back the tears in his eyes, his worry level skyrocketed when Max made a sudden 'Umph' before having one of his legs break some of the wood underneath him and partially falling through the hollowed out tree. His right leg was nearly swallowed up by the decaying tree and the boy struggled to pry himself free.

"I can't do it because I care about you too much Max, I don't want to hurt you because I love you, and all of the campers, and Gwen! I would never do anything to deliberately endanger any of you, even if you hate me for it! Not just because of some dumb list of rules or morale code! I just want for you to be happy and safe! There is nothing in this world worth your life Max!" David cried out, streams working their way down his cheeks; expression that of sorrow.

David's words made Max look back, his anger was gone; he didn't even seemed to be worried about even being stuck in the log. Nothing worth his life? Did he hear that correctly?

There was a million things worth more than himself; something worth more than Max. World peace, sports cars, stand up comedy, action movies, NCAA, charity organizations, quantum theories, rock bands, coffee, his teddy bear Mr. Honeynuts, memes, the Internet, Tom Hanks, fucking money? So why did David's words suddenly make him feel so ... different?

And he loved him? What was the guy? A fucking hippie or something?

He did not expect that kind of a reaction from David, nor the mixed emotions he was now feeling. He hated the foreign feeling; made him feel vulnerable and shitty but also special in some fucked up way he thought. He opened his mouth to reply but the creaking and cracking sound around him made him go quiet. His mouth only opened for a scream before a large portion of the tree broke away; taking Max with it into the rapids below.

...

"Max?!" David rushed over to the edge of the river gorge's walls and peered down, his eyes widened and he gasped aloud as the young boy came up to the surface of the water for a mere moment while flailing about helplessly and crying out while the water dragged him further down stream, it wasn't long before he sank beneath the surface and didn't come back up. "Max!" David then without thinking dove down into the river and swam towards the last spot he saw the kid, the river's flow helped him move faster but it could have also carried Max too far away to find if he slipped through an underwater current. He finally swam to the spot and fought the current as he took a deep breath before forcing himself down into the water.

Max struggled to go up and actually felt himself moving downward the more he kicked his legs and swung his arms around, he knew hardly anything about swimming considering his parents never cared or even bothered to teach him or even let him go to a waterpark or anybody of water for that matter. The bathtub doesn't really count. He knew at least enough to try but only with failure kicking him down for his efforts, the deeper he sank the more colder the water got. He could feel the water pull at him at an angle as he neared the bottom, Max struggled fighting the deep current, like a vacuum suction he was being lead further away with his thick jet black locks of hair catching the water flow with ease.

But it's not like it mattered now, he could no longer hold his breath and instantly opened his mouth when his lungs ached to an unbearable degree. He quickly threw his hand over his mouth and nose as water rushed through his nostrils and throat. He wanted to cough when the fluid entered his lungs; and with no self control his mouth opened again from the painful sensation just to be greeted with more water smothering out any oxygen he had left. His back hit the bottom of the riverbed, a low draft was slowly tugging him along; running him over tiny rocks and bumping into a few larger ones.

With the burning feeling in his chest and growing weaker his limbs went numb and his eyes searched the light coming from the surface above, this is not how he wanted to die; this dark and terrible place. For a moment, he thought it was better off dying here than being stuck with his terrible parents again. There was hardly any light streaming from above; those aquamarine orbs did not find the light of the sun as he expected; but rather one pale hand reaching out to him and with a determined David attached to it.

The hand grabbed his arm firmly and pulled him tightly into the counselor's chest, he then felt himself moving upward. Though he was going lightheaded and nearly about pass out, drown, die... he felt himself resurface and the air hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Max, Max are you okay?! Are you conscious?!" David shouted over the river's roar, though he grabbed Max, he was now swimming with only one hand and that alone was not enough to fight the rapid currents now dragging him and the kid along. "Max?!" He shouted and slipped under the surface for a short moment when an underwater current nearly sucked them in. He resurfaced and kicked his legs as good as he could to help them stay afloat, the stream was starting to move them faster to his dismay.

Max coughed real hard when the arm tightly clinging to him around him nearly broke his ribcage from the quick submerge. Tears flowed from the corners of his eyes as he continued to cough up his lungs, every breath he took burned like a candlelight flame in his chest cavity, anything he could cough out spurred his gag reflex and made him want to puke; he had swallowed too much water and now felt sick to his stomach. Still felt like he was going to pass out even with oxygen. David's tight grasp and the rougher water flow had his head spinning and stomach sloshing to a very nauseating point.

The coughing was all David needed to be reassured that Max was breathing and okay, his expression brightened but only for a sliver of a second; a louder roar of rushing water filled his ears. He looked down stream to see a sudden drop a little over a hundred yards away; although with the picking up current; they were nearing the drop and fast. "Max! Max if you can wrap your arms around my neck then please do so, I can't swim very well while holding you; you have to grab on and hold on tight!"

Though Max had heard him and attempted to, his arms just felt too weak; not to mention he was still coughing uncontrollably.

"Grab on!" David shouted again but to no avail, Max was hardly even moving other than heaving heavily and shivering in his grasp. It was very much a struggle just trying to keep the ten year-old from lurching in his coughing fit over his arm and falling back into the water. David looked back towards the drop and his emerald eyes capture a hanging tree branch partially over the water and the river bank, a fallen and dead birch that was stripped of it's bark and possibly within reach. He could pull them to safety if he could just latch on. Using whatever leg strength he had left, he fought the water flow and swam to the best of his ability with his three available limbs to try and get closer to the bank. He had been successful, but now felt so drained of energy.

A smile graced his lips as he reached up and latched onto the deadwood, though nearly hollow; it felt somewhat secure in his grasp and held their weight thankfully. He looked back at Max in his arm and frowned deeply, Max now hung over his arm lifelessly; he even felt limp and coughed more quietly with heavy lidded eyes and water trickling down from his hair roots and over his face. Water droplets also poured from the corners of his bright teal orbs, Max looked to be in a terrible state. He was barely even conscious. There was no way the kid was going to be able to cling onto him; the boy had no strength and David was losing his fast.

'Come on think David.' David thought to himself. 'Getting real tired so I have to be quick.' Green eyes dart over to the grassy riverbank, it wasn't too far away; could probably even toss Max onto it if he could muster enough willpower and strength. 'We have to get out of this, if maybe I could-'

His thought was cut off abruptly when the branch in his hand snapped and felt the current yank them towards the roar, towards a waterfall he could certainly tell now with the distance closing between them. The Camp Counselor tired again to swim with one hand and his two feet towards the bank but was too slow and powerless to the current, oh what rotten luck.

"Hang on Max!" David shouted and wrapped both of his arms around the kid who now also looked on in terror as they both approached the river's end, they saw the sixty foot or so drop and the rest of the river below before screaming as they went over the edge and fell to the thundering sounds of crashing water below.

...

Neil sighed heavily and sat down on the soft lush grass before reclining back while using his arms to keep himself propped up, his blue orbs travel towards a still eager Nikki running through bushes. She was basically darting back and forth in the small area, even looking in the same places twice. "Are we done yet, I'm feeling starved."

Nikki then suddenly popped her head out from a leafy bush nearby, smiling. "Me too! But we still haven't found the wooden squirrel." She noted.

Neil rolled his eyes wiped the sweat beads off his face. "I know, but it could literally be 'anywhere' in these woods and I'm not wasting another hour in this uncultivated thicket; having sweat secrete from every pore for another minute, I'm already on the edge of suffering dehydration." He started to fan himself with is his hand. "Not to mention how much I've chafed already, I'm going to be sore all week."

"But we can't just give up the prize." Nikki ambled from the brush and took a seat herself. "You know, the huge Mud pit we can wrestle in or mud fights."

The older boy didn't look too excited about that.

"And what about your Chemistry set? You've been wanting one since we got here."

The boy nodded. "Yeah, it would be nice." He was starting to reconsider before his stomach told him otherwise with an audible growl.

"You're hungry!" Nikki pointed at him.

"Yes, what do you think 'starved' even means?" She only stared at him before poking her chin in thought. "Forget I asked, it means you're hungry. Alright, let's do this, lets go grab lunch and rest up, then we can come back and continue the search? What do you say?"

"That's a great idea!" She then stood up. "But what about Max and David? I haven't seen them in over an hour now, strange huh?"

Neil thought to himself what could have happened to them but really couldn't find no other reasoning except that Max was either trying to kill their camp counselor and failing or they were still hiking along the trails with Max trying his best to deal with the joyfully obnoxious chatterbox of a teammate. In all honesty, he felt bad for his short-tempered friend. Neil shrugged. "Beats me, I'm sure they'll return to camp when the get hungry enough; Max can only tolerate so much of David's bright personality for so long anyway. In fact, they could have quit already be back at camp for all we know."

"I'll race you there!" Nikki shouted and was about to take off running until she saw Gwen several feet away hiding behind a tree while carefully watching Ered picking up an acorn and showing her dad; who nodded in approval and marked the list with the pen from his coat pocket and placed the item in a small tote bag.

"Dad, it's like lunchtime. Let's go eat."

The man looked down at his watch. "Is there supposed to be a scheduled lunch time for all of the kids?"

Ered shrugged. "I guess, it's usually around this time of day."

"Then let's go eat."

Gwen let out a sigh of relief as the two headed back towards the campsite; she was getting tired of trying to be a silent stalker, well maybe not stalker but rather a spy that's trying to keep shit together in an approvable fashion and it's not easy as she wished it was.

"Hi Gwen!"

The woman nearly jumped out of her skin when the sudden loud voice came from behind, almost made her heart race fast enough to go into a full out panic mode. She quickly spun around to see Nikki and Neil approaching her. "Don't scare me like that you little gremlins! I definitely don't need a panic attack right now."

The nerd lifted a finger in correction. "I think the term you are looking for is brats, we're nothing like goblins or some dirty cave-dwelling trolls, mischievous yes, but folklore imps? I think not. Besides, Gremlins cause more electrical and mechanical problems, not your typical fright fest. Haven't you ever watched the movie?" Neil asked.

"Shut up dweeb."

Neil face-palmed. "Wrong term again, I'm not socially or intellectually inept, just call me a nerd. it's that simple."

"Hey Gwen, have Max or David pass back through here yet?" Asked Nikki.

Gwen swayed her head back and forth. "Nope, unless I was too busy watching cool chick and her guard dog father, no; I haven't. Why you ask?"

The girl shrugged. "It's lunchtime?"

Gwen silently agreed and placed a hand over the back of her neck. "Yeah I guess so, but how is it strange?"

"I just don't know, but I have this weird feeling that something's not right and I'm pretty sure it has something to do with Max and David." Nikki exclaimed with a deep frown. "Like a sixth sense or something telling me that there's something wrong with one of them... or both."

"The Sixth Sense? Science's still unproven sense you mean? The 'supernatural' extrasensory perception 'paranormal' experience many claim to have witness but have no proof of? I'm not buying the 'I can see into the future' or 'I know when something bad is about to happen', get real, no one's in any real danger that we can see."

"But I feel it." Nikki countered with her hands coiled, Gwen raised a brow. "Like, right now." She said in all seriousness.

"Sure." Neil looked away.

"Guys, let's walk back to the Mess Hall and see if they are there getting ready for lunch? They might have already found everything on the list." Gwen put on a fake smile.

"Okay!" Nikki's darker expression vanished almost instantly and she bounced on her heels.

"I hope they didn't find everything yet, I want Science Camp the way it was meant to be." Neil said as him and Nikki began to walk towards the campsite.

Gwen looked back towards the old rugged trail, uncertain if David or Max had come back through. She wanted to believe they did since David is an expert in his nature knowledge; but what Nikki had said had the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. That was a creepy little moment they just had when she said she felt like something bad might have happened to them. Unlike the little nerd, she believed in that unexplained feeling when something wasn't right; now she was feeling it, or at least thought she was. Panic started flooding her system and she looked back towards the trail's exit before swinging her head back to the path deeper into the woods. Now was not the time to panic but she didn't know if she should walk the trail the rest of the way or head back.

She heard some of the kids, particularly Preston's loud voice on the trail back towards camp. As much as she wanted to just take a ten minute walk along the beaten path in hopes of finding the polar-opposite duo, she couldn't leave the other kids to their own devices, and with one of the agents back at camp with those little brats-. No, that is a God awful idea. She sighed and started to amble back towards camp, she had to keep them in line.

Violet eyes take one last glance back over her shoulder.

David can take care of himself; he's a grown man but somewhat emotionally weak. Max is pretty cunning and smart for his age, but also a rebellious little brat. Surely they are getting along at least well enough to make it back to camp for lunch?

Or she hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next bit to hold you over.
> 
> "It's cold, it's getting dark, and we're fucking lost David!"


	4. Negative Nancy and Positive Polly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long on this update, been so busy and finally got to have a free Saturday where I wasn't working in which I spent it being a lump on a log. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy, wasn't a fan of this chapter since I was on it for so long with a little bit of a writer's block so you guys might like it better than me.
> 
> Gwom and Gwenvid(light) later in the story guys, sorry. This story mostly revolves around Max and David or rather DADvid, I love Gwen though so don't think she's out of the story.
> 
> Thanks for the comments and Kudos!
> 
> Hmm I wonder who Negative Nancy and Positive Polly are? *wink*

He heard rushing water in the far distance and a lower softer sound of flow nearby, he could smell the scent of pine in the air; there was a cool gentle breeze blowing through his hair and carrying the aroma of the woodland conifers. It was rather pleasant unlike the ache forming in his head, his back, and left shoulder. Felt like he had been thrown around and stepped on. The sounds of nature around him was rather soothing and calming despite the growing aches, could even meditated if he want with this kind of peace, David wondered if he was dreaming.

Then the loud thwack and snap of a stick over a rock ripped him from the near Zen-like state and the Camp Counselor sat up almost instantly with eyes flinging open and a small cry of surprise escaping his lips. He looked towards the sound to see Max behind him with a large stick in his hand, or rather a partial stick with the other end lying feet away from him and the large rock. The boy looked at him with a fleeting blank expression before his eyes narrowed and lips fell to a frown.

"Shit. Of course he wakes up now." The boy lightly cursed to himself but approached the man with the branch regardless of him being awake or not.

"Max?" This is when David realized there was bandages and vines of some sort wrapped around his left humorous and a few broken sticks around him that were rather shorter than the one Max now held. "What is this?" He tried to lift his arm to inspect it and instantly regretted in doing so, pain shot through his limb and painfully tingled as he involuntarily flinched. He yelped and pulled his arm close and hissed until the ache dulled some, he let out a soft cry as he moved it back to his side; he could barely clench his fingers.

Max sighed when David used his scarf to wipe the tears from his eyes, the damn idiot just now realizes that his arm is broken? Fractured? Well, it didn't look broken from what Max could tell; but he assumed so because of how the entirety of David's arm above the elbow; all the way to the top of the shoulder was bruised and tinted dark brown. It was red in blood with the fucking hugeass scrape when they first came out of the water, then the skin turned yellow after Max had cleaned the wound a few hours ago; and now it was shit brown and still getting darker. Probably infected or something.

"If you didn't know it yet David, your arm is probably broken. I think it's kind of obvious but even you are oblivious to anything obvious. The issue with that fucking cultist confirmed that." His eyes darted away from the man, his posture now revealed discomfort and embarrassment. "Anyways, I had to use vines because I ran out of bandages that I took from your vest pocket to bandage your skinned shoulder." He looked back at the camp man and pointed at him with sharply narrowed eyes. "Don't you fucking dare think that I was searching through your shit for any other reason other than I kind have speculated that you would carry shit like that around in the woods." Max then walked up to David and without directly looking at him held the stick up to David's arm; trying to get a good measurement, Thankfully, it was about the same length so he was going to have to break anymore.

"What are you doing?" David softly questioned.

Max rolled his eyes and placed the length of the stick to David's humorous. "Just fucking hold the stick to your arm and don't move, I'm making a splint you dumbass."

"You know how to address a broken arm? But we haven't covered that in First Aid Camp, our only medical responder Gwen can tend to these things properly because she's trained. ...Particularly on me for the most part as I seem to get a lot of injuries at camp." He added that last bit more quietly. "I don't know how you came to learn this, but I'm glad you did." A big grin cracked across his face and he held back the desire to run his hand through the blacks curls. He was so proud.

"Pfft, I saw people do something like this on TV once; except it was at a hospital with the right shit. Still, it can't be that difficult." Max took both ends of the vines and wrapped them over the arm and the stick before pulling them around David's torso and tying them around the man's elbow. "There. See, it's easy."

The kid placed his hands in his hips and smiled for a short moment for his handiwork; although it fell when David beamed at him despite how painfully tight and how uncomfortable the bumpy surface of the wood felt, just seeing Max apply himself to aiding another(or rather David himself above all) made even his heart want to smile. Why even the pain seemed to lessen a bit just knowing that Max cared about him and attempted to help to the best of his ability. It made him want to cry, and he almost did though he forced back the tears. "Thank you Max, you're such a great kid."

Max spun on his heels and folded his arms, he had to look away because his expression was one of bewilderment and some other feeling that he thought might have been a flash of pride. No one has ever told him that he was a good-... no scratch that, 'great' kid before. But that couldn't be right, fuck no. He's the trouble maker, the worst of the campers, he fucking hates David and practically everything. Infamous for starting shit and leading rebellion against the counselors to get what him and the other campers want. He's practically made Hell for Camp Campbell his entire stay here and relentlessly pushed David and Gwen to their limits. What the fuck is wrong with Camp man?! Did he hit his head too?

David lightly moved his broken arm despite the ache to help loosen the vines a little, though he needed the splint he also need circulation to not lose his arm. At least the vines with their tiny leaves looked nice, made him feel a bit more attuned with nature.

But wait a second, how did he break his arm in the first place?

A good look around also revealed that they were far away from the waterfall, the sun was barely hovering over them which meant that it was close to the evening time. At least Six o'clock.

Actually David doesn't even remember anything after the fall except waking up to Max breaking a stick.

He looked over at the kid now pulling his hoodie off a hanging branch and patting the fabric for any sign of dampness, he watched as Max then pulled the blue hoodie over his Camp Campbell shirt and pocket his hands. "Max, how did I break my arm? Why are we so far away from the falls? And why how long have I been out?"

The kid spun back around with a deep frown and what looked like guilt on his features. How could the moron not know what fucking happened? Unless he hit his head as speculated? That had to be the reason because the arm that held him when they went over the edge of the falls cushioned his quick descent on a large rock underwater, the bottom of the falls wasn't exactly deep like the rest of the river. He practically heard the crack himself over the roar of the water while also submerged, hell, might as well say that he felt it from the forceful impact. David should count himself fucking lucky that he didn't have his arm snap in half like the twig that it is.

"Okay, since you apparently don't remember, there was rocks at the bottom of the waterfall. After we hit the bottom, you tried to swim us to the bank; but wasn't successful until we hit more calmer waters because you were crying and trying to deny the fact that you thought you broke your arm. We drifted down stream for like ten minutes before your ass finally dragged us to land, then you passed out almost immediately from the sight of blood running down your arm. To be honest, that part was actually kind of traumatizing." Max finished the last bit showing residual hints of how mortified he was still.

"Oh." David lightly replied with a grimace then used his right hand to rub the back of his neck. "Sorry about that, sometimes I can get a little carried away in certain situations; particularly when it comes to physical trauma."

The kid shook his head and blinked before looking away. "Yeah, whatever." He paused for a long minute, he was pretty sure he had something to say to Camp Man for saving his life from drowning and literally using his body as a brittle shield to not only keep a hold of him but take the damaging fall to keep him safe. It was not only a thanks, but an apology he owed for causing the incident in the first place; if he could just muster up the courage to outright say it. Max didn't know why he was finding it so difficult to do so, if the incident had only happened a week after coming to the shittyass camp then he probably would have just said 'well fuck you' and moved on and not giving a shit; but now everything was different. Everything changed over a matter of a few hours away from camp with those words of David's still following him around from yesterday's Parent's Day disaster.

'You have every right to be angry, but you deserve to be happy.'

He's never seen David as serious and sincere like that before, that's why the idiot had pulled strings for an easy camp activity today; a chance to give him... happiness? Even if it's just for a day? Max inquired to himself. He suddenly felt more like a dick than usual. Why didn't he realize it sooner?

Fuck David for making him feel like shit.

Max sighed and turned his gaze towards the strangely silent counselor, he seemed to be inspecting the gauzes over his shoulder by pulling up his sleeve as far as he could and gently pulling at the bandages to gauge it's strength. Thankfully they held in place.

"I'm sorry." He said it with his eyes now looking at the ground, it felt less awkward that way.

David's emerald orbs move onto Max and he blinked, lightly confused. "What?"

"I'm sorry for causing you to have to risk your ass to save mine, because it's kind of my fault that your arm is broke now and why we are so far from camp." He briefly glanced up. "You were right about the damn log, or just really fucking lucky with guessing. I guess this is where I should also thank you for saving me." His gaze met David's, his expression was still flat however. "Drowning is fucking terrible, it's really painful and I puked up so much water; which was really fucking gross by the way. I always wondered what drowning would feel like and now I wished I didn't." He paused and gulped, the sensation of full suffocation and the stinging was still fresh on his memory. "It sucks. ... So thanks." He finished and took a deeper breath of air, it felt better to just be done with the apology and gratitude; like a heavy shit ton of weight off his shoulders now being tossed to the side.

His eyes meet with David's again and the man is smiling softly this time, Max was prepared for the cheesy comments and such regarding his apology and gratitude and actually managing to say it but was met instead with a hand ruffling his hair for a long minute and a light chuckle.

"It's all good Max, I'm just glad that you are okay. "David stated softly with half-lidded eyes, the kid didn't brush his hand away, but when he let go the boy instinctively fluffed his tresses with a light frown and raised brows.

It felt so weird, not in a bad way; but still out of the norm for Max. That was until David's smile grew and he perked back up to his usual chipper self and rested his hand on his knee. "So, you don't know how to swim huh? I think a Swimming Camp is in order soon." David swung his right arm, a fist hitting the air with confidence. "We'll have you treading out on water in no time soon!"

Max bit the inside of his cheek, back to good ol' David.

"I'm quite surprised that you don't know how yet; Nikki and Neil sure do. I was sure you would know as well." His smile faded when Max swayed his head back and forth. "Did anyone ever try and teach you?" He asked with his hand out in gesture for a response.

"No. We've been over this David, my parents don't care; not even enough to take me out of town to a waterpark or public pool. They never taught me, no one did because no one gave a shit. Why do you think I avoided any activities that dealt with swimming or going underwater? It's because I can't swim, also because the lake probably has some crazy shit in it. Neil even checked the water's Ph. levels and for contamination; it didn't look pretty. Probably has ecoli in it, couldn't get an actual reading with the camp's shit-budget gear."

That trademark slap-happy smile crossed David's face.

The Camp Counselor forced himself to stand up and place his uninjured arm on his hip. "Then I'll teach you Max!" David declared. "Swimming can be a fun and amazing experience, it's also an activity that is good for your health and a skill that can be used to save lives! Just imagine exploring the depths of the lake or relaxing in the cool mountain fresh water while soaking up the sun? It's not quite a nice sandy beach but there's some fun to be had. A game of Marco Polo, lying on a floaty while sun bathing, water fights, splashing, diving, and so much more."

"I'm think I'm done with water for awhile, no thanks." The smile never left but a hand did land on his shoulder, Max shrugged it off.

"Guess I can't blame you there." David agreed. "But if you're ever ready to try, just let me know; it could be just us two if you don't want anyone to know your-"

"Just shut the fuck up David." Max interrupted, barely any venom to his tone.

David narrowed his eyes for a short second. "Max, ... language."

"You're not telling anyone that I can't swim, got it?" He jabbed the counselor in the leg. "Or I will murder you in your sleep!"

David raised his right hand like he was making an oath. "I promise Max. Though there's nothing to be ashamed of when not knowing how to swim, a lot of people don't know how. Even big tough guys, or little tough guys." He beamed at Max who scowled from the comment of 'little' tough guy that pretty much referred to him.

"Whatever David, now how the fuck are we getting out of these woods?" Max asked as he looked around, he could see the river near by but going up the falls and the cliff was not an option seeing as he couldn't climb very well with his short legs and David's injured arm. A lot of the hills surrounding were too steep to scale safely unless he left the Camp man behind, but he couldn't do that; he did owe the cowardly counselor for saving him. It would be damn well shitty to leave the guy by himself in his condition. Besides, he already told himself that if they encounter bears then he was going to trip David and run like hell on his heels; women and children first as they always say. A noble sacrifice for a genuinely happy and supportive camp counselor.

David tapped his chin as he scanned the area, he didn't see any possible way back from their position, at least not any safe way; and there couldn't be any moderately high risk to take for the child's sake. He pointed his index finger up when an idea came to mind. "I got it, we can head south!"

"South?" The boy questioned. "Why south?" He furrowed his brows.

"Why that's where we can find the Wood Scouts and their campsite!"

Max's expression immediately sagged and he snarled. "No fucking way am I going back there!"

The tall man gave the boy a questionable look. "Why not? They have food, shelter, a phone, and even popcorn."

"They are fucking militant pricks that want to 'enroll'..." He used his fingers to show his quote. "Or rather steal campers from other camps and force them into their camp and convert all to their shitty ideals and military fashion just to look like they are fucking great when they're not. I do not want to become a fucking fascist Wood Scout that has to deal with that kind of shit everyday."

David stared at him for a second. "How wou-"

"And in case you're wondering." Max interrupted. "I've been there before. I was kidnapped and forced to join them. They actually make you do shit over there; get up at exactly six o'clock in the morning, do relentless exhausting and challenging exercise courses, interrogation sessions, sleeping in an orderly fashion with a curfew, and force productivity projects that include repairs to the campsite and it's stupid training course. Not to mention it's always dark and cloudy on their side of the lake if you haven't yet noticed."

David furrowed a brow and took a seat on a nearby log, so that's why Max had been missing for nearly a day a little while ago; Nikki and Neil said something about a Wood Scout kidnapping Max, but it sounded silly to believe that at the time. He just thought the ten year-old was hiding away for the camp activities for that day, the kiddo had done it before so there wasn't any surprise for Max's disappearance. And it's not like Nikki and Neil hadn't covered for him before.

They were right though, had to be if Max knew this much about the Wood Scouts and how much he loathed their camp; he even had details of their daily schedule. David frowned and looked away from the boy, he should have listened to Max's friends; could have pulled the Campbell camper back to his camp and not had to have went through such a tough time.

It made him wonder about the legitimacy of his title as a 'decent' camp counselor; Mr. Campbell had called him once before, that title made him proud back then, like an honored compliment. Now it makes him feel awful, he could have been much better if he had only tried hard enough. Maybe he just wasn't getting to know the kids better or paying enough attention to them and their interests? Or maybe his own excitement and joy was outshining the group? Or maybe...

Maybe, he had been too selfish?

Now that sounded more like it now that he thought about it, he had been putting together activities that 'he' had done when he was a camper, things that 'he' enjoyed and found 'fun'. Times have changed though, kids now had different interests in this day and age. Sure he managed to give some camp fun to some of the campers by letting them do what they wanted for their camp activities and help others explore new things; but his efforts still did not please all of them and it did take a majority of summer camp to get far enough to keep the kids moderately happy. That's almost two months of wasted time with so many troubling incidents and uncontended campers; Max being the most miserable.

Max raised his brow and pocketed his hands. "You're being awfully silent David, still trying to believe me when I said I was forced into that camp?"

David looked up at the boy for a fleeting moment before his gaze met the ground beneath him. For Max trying to escape camp, and somewhat succeeding; it really shows that David is not as good as he previously thought. He rested his elbow on his knee and cupped his right cheek to hold himself up in his kneeled over position.

"Uh, hello?"

Why didn't he listen? He should have took Nikki's and Neil's words of Max's kidnapping, listened when he was told that no one was interested in the lighting of a traditional bonfire, and why didn't he listen when he was told that the kid's parents didn't care?

He could have saved a lot of arguments and disappointments, tried harder to find common ground; to put something together that would make even someone like Max happy. He glanced back up when a hand waved in his face.

"Earth to David, you there?"

"I believe you Max." He started softly with a deep frown. "I should have listened to you more often instead of just trying to understand you kids own my own, and I'm sorry I didn't listen or try hard enough."

There was a long awkward silence, Max looked confused until David sat up and spoke.

"Say Max? Am I a bad camp counselor?"

Now that was an unexpected question, and the truth was; David really wasn't all that great. Well, at least not for the most of summer camp; but he had improved some, still had a way to go but he's not terrible like Pikeman or cheap and neglectful like the douche bag Cameron Campbell. At least the guy tried though, Gwen didn't strive to make others happy but David did nearly the entire time; even if he nearly failed every time. Max had to look away from those saddened eyes, for some reason the question and David's need for an answer bothered him. But seriously, why was David wondering that anyways?

The boy heavily sighed and took a seat next to the camp counselor on the log, he was tired of standing and waiting to get moving while the Camp Man was having some sort of crisis that wasn't even necessary. Is this what happens to overly happy and excited people when they face the truth of their reality and the actions they've done in vain? This sucks.

"Whelp, your not the best if that's what you are thinking." He started off nonchalantly, like it wasn't bothering him. "I mean you and Gwen did let the Wood Scouts raid us multiple times, let me stayed kidnapped, ignored the fact that the new hire was a cultist that was going to kill all of us, dragged us into your shitty relationship issue, let Mr. Campbell nearly bet us away for fifty dollars, made a stupid day like 'Parent's Day' , made me contemplate suicide, and that's just the tip of the iceberg. Do I need to list more?" He held his hand out, as if asking for permission to continue though he knew the man wouldn't, David already looked torn up like a fragile high school teenager who just got dumped. "Your positivity is outwardly destructive and you don't seem to realize it, well maybe now."

David felt his bottom lip quiver and moisture gather in the corners of his eyes, the truth was so hard to swallow; he constantly kept saying to himself in every situation that things were going to be alright. To put on a smile and work things out while hoping for the best, positivity meant everything when faced with trouble, even now that they were far from camp and would have to trek the woods for hours to get back to camp.

However; Max was right, all those things he's let happen were mostly due to his overly positive attitude either trying to push away the problems to feel better, ignored some problems because he had too much faith in the campers and was too obliviously happy as the kid had said, or just to keep everyone calm and collected because staying positive he assumed would make any issues easier to tackle.

His smiles were never fake though, just being at Camp Campbell alone was enough to plant so much joy in his heart, being around the kids and Gwen in the great outdoors was what made his world so bright. All he wanted was them to see the joy of camping and have a great time, yet so many problems arise and he couldn't see the issues for the most part.

...And he made Max have suicidal thoughts?... He grimaced at that.

Camp Man looked like he was on the edge of freaking out, now was seriously not the time; he'd rather deal with obnoxiously 'fun' David then whatever 'this' David was. Depressed David? Not that again. Well at least now he'll know some truth, that would probably be for the best. Max's shoulders sank and he huffed when David brought up his good hand to cry in and hide his tears while muffling out his cry.

"I'm so sorry Max." The Man pulled up from his hand and sniffed a few times before planting his face back into his palm. "I didn't know I was that bad."

Max sighed again and hopped off the log, he walked a few steps and turned towards David, he was being unusually nice today, or at least somewhat since David really wasn't that bad of a camp counselor. Just needed some work. "Look Positive Polly," He started off a little colder than he wanted but caught the counselor's attention. "You aren't all that great, but you aren't that bad either; better than Gwen by a little and a lot more if comparing you to Pikeman. If you would just listen more and lower the positivity levels just a little, or fair amount." He pinched his fingers together to demonstrate the amount. "Then you would probably be a decent counselor; maybe even an okay one. You can be better if you try."

"Really?" The sensitive adult replied, then sniffled.

"Sure." Max quickly answered. "You're not that dumb, stupid at times but not always I guess. You at least care about us, even if it's sometimes suffocating; that's more than my parents so that counts for something." He paused, wondering why in the hell he was complementing David even this much. "And I've never seen anyone hit by a vehicle that many times and live to see another day; which is frankly enjoyable to watch which I suppose makes you kind of cool. Sometimes your obliviousness and overly peppy attitude gets us into trouble or just doesn't help us out at all, sometimes it can even piss us off. ... A lot." He added.

David appeared to be drying up his tears and sniffing less, which is progress.

"So you're not too bad of a counselor, but you need some work. Don't let your bubbly personality distract you from the cold truth of reality; come down to earth every now and again and see the shit we see. Not everyone can be positive all of the time, hell I'm almost never positive about anything unless it's got something to do with hanging out with my equally miserable friends or messing with Space Kid. He's way too gullible, and so are you. I don't know how you can be so positive all of the time, but it's about time you come down to our level; live a little in our world and you will see what it's going to take to make this camp more tolerable."

David finished wiping his forearm across his reddened eyes and faintly smiled at Max, he could redeem himself because Max of all people said he could.

Aquamarine eyes land on broken sticks at his feet. "You were kind of serious after the Parent's Day fail, so remember that; you were so level headed that even I was shocked. I liked that David more, he was more relatable and relatable is what us millennials look for most these days." He kicked a stick, and his eyes trail upward when David stood up from the log.

"You're right, from now on; I will approach more serious situations with the appropriate amount of seriousness and consideration. I don't have to make people think everything is alright when it's not, even if it hurts to hide the truth. I'll just have to get over that. Hiding behind smiles only goes so far huh?"

Max pointed at him, sporting a small smile of his own. "Now you're talking. You can't change people because people never change; but you can approach things differently while not being terribly annoying. And first order of business when we get back to the camp; let us come up with the activity for once, let us show you what we think is fun. If you don't agree with what we come up with, you can alter it a little; but not too much or it'll suck."

"You got it Kiddo!" David perked up and placed his free hand on his hip. "I can even send out a survey or list to see what you guys would like to do as a group, I'm sure you can come up with something safe and fun."

"Sure." Max grinned.

"I'll even come up with a song to share about our moment out here together!"

Max lost his smile. "Uh, don't think too deeply into this David; trying to help you improve as a counselor is a 'step by step' approach. Songs are in a completely different category, for now; let's focus on getting back to camp."

"So I assume you're over the Scavenger Hunt?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah, I'm not going to drown for a stupid chunk of wood, learned my lesson."

"We're learning together, isn't this great?!" David kneeled down onto a knee and placed a hand on Max's shoulder. "We're going to go back to camp with quite the tale to share to everyone."

Max pulled the arm away and frowned. "Remember David, lower the toxicity level of your positivity, we're lost in the woods so focus on this 'dire' situation. No one's going to find us just standing here and no amount of happiness will lead us back to camp. We have to worry about getting even more lost, bears, the elements, possibly drowning again, and our own descent into insanity should shit go completely south."

David blinked then nodded with a determined expression. "You're right, we need to get back to camp and soon before nightfall, it's a 'dire' situation."

"We've already established that." Max rolled his eyes and gnashed his teeth. Yep; David still needed work. He lifted a brown when Camp Man kneeled close to the forest floor and started wiping dirt, pebbles, leaves, and sticks away with his hand, the man cleared out a foot by foot spot on the ground then proceeded to collect nearby rocks and twigs. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making a sundial."

"What the fuck is a 'sundial'?" He inquired, a little curious. Max then watched as Camp Man stuck a stick out of the ground and placed rocks all the way around the stick; with another stick he started carving numbers down in the dirt and threw away the woodland utensil when he was done.

"This is a sundial." He presented his forest floor creation and leaned closer to the ground. "You see the stick standing up?" Emerald orbs glance up at Max and he just looks back blankly. "I'm using it to tell what time it is using the shadow of the stick and the numbers around the stick; sort of like a clock but made from nature's own materials. With the position of the sun in the sky and the shadow cast, I can get a good sense as to what time it is. Ah, I remember when I used to make these; such good memories." David beamed.

Max looked even more confused. "It's evening David, why do we need to know what time it is?"

"It's close to six o'clock, which with this time of the year should give us..." He looked upward in thought before his eyes land on Max. "Two and a half hours of daylight at the minimum, we can cover good ground and head south."

"What?" Max sneered. "I said I'm not going to the fucking Wood Scouts!"

David raised a finger. "I didn't say we were; I know that you wouldn't want to but there is a road close to that campground, if we find it then we find the way back Camp Campbell without having to worry about getting lost."

"I have to admit, I can agree with that. Just as long as we don't go anywhere near them fuckers." He crossed his arms. "But here's a question for you Camp Man, which way is fucking south?"

"Water always follows the path of least resistance." David pointed to the river. "Water comes from the mountains and pools at Lake Lilac, then some of it pours out in ravines south from here. It's where we lost Jasper during his quest for the sleepy pine tree when he was on the trail of the Order of The Great Sparrow. Ah, I still remember walking for hours trying to find that tree. I was miserable, angry, and so tired but after a long harrowing journey and terrifying bears; it all worked out in the end." David sighed with a smile, slightly absorbed in reminiscence of his childhood camp days.

Max shrugged. "Fine, let's just go. I'm hungry, tired, and ready for a long nap. Can't be too much of a walk can it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Tidbit to hold you over...(sorry if the last one wasn't accurate, things change/get pushed back, they'll actually get lost in the next chapter or so then CAVE!)
> 
> David smiled gently at the sleeping form over the other side of the campfire, though Max refused to sleep anywhere near him or even construct a small shelter of his own; David couldn't help but want to keep the child safe and comfortable. He wanted so much to protect the kiddo, that instinct that took over every since the troubled kid came into his care at the camp; that feeling only grew when he found the truth about Max's careless parents.
> 
> The Camp Counselor crawled out of his makeshift shelter; brushing away leaves and soft pine needles that clung to his clothes and skin. He then walked along the clearing's edge to gather materials, not even caring that the cold of the night was nipping at his arms and legs. By golly he was going to do whatever it took to make sure that Max was happy and safe.


End file.
